


Awkward first kiss between a Chamsae and a Winkboy

by 99pinksausages



Category: 2park - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), winkcham - Fandom
Genre: 2park, 99z, M/M, pink sausages, winkcham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99pinksausages/pseuds/99pinksausages
Summary: there is a chamsae looking cute with that snaggletooth and there is a winkboy who looks so cute with his jeojang.both never had their first kiss lol





	Awkward first kiss between a Chamsae and a Winkboy

“Jisung hyung! I don’t know what to do Jihoon won’t talk to me for 2 days now!” Woojin whined. “You two just got into a relationship last week, this is too early for a lover’s quarrel.” Jisung said.

“What did you do? Maybe you said something that might’ve hurt him! Oh my gosh! Poor Jihoonie!” Guanlin exclaimed. “Why don’t you try talking to him, Woojin?” Jisung suggested.

  
Woojin sighed, “Yes hyung I’ll try but he won’t even look at me!”

 

 

At the other room, Jihoon is with Daehwi, Jinyoung and Minhyun. “Hyung we’ve been together for like a week yet he hasn’t kissed me yet! Not even once!” Jihoon whined with frustration.

“Jihoon you should tell him, to be honest. He’ll never know if you keep on telling us what you want him to do.” Minhyun said. “Yeah, Hyung is right. Jihoon try talking to him. Maybe he’s trying to take things slow.” Daehwi said while reaching Jihoon’s shoulders.

“I’m scared because what if he realized that he does not really like me? What if he can’t move on from his first kiss, that he’s not yet ready to replace that memory?” Jihoon said in the verge of crying.

“Yah! Jihoonie! Just talk to him to clear things up.” Jinyoung said. “Okay, I’ll think about it. I’ll just rest for a while.” JIhoon replied.

Minhyun, Daehwi, Jinyoung, Jisung and Guanlin saw each other at the common room and they talked about the problem surrounding the 2park, “Jihoon whined because Woojin hasn’t kissed him yet.” Minhyun said.

“Woojin’s frustrated. He doesn’t know why Jihoon won’t talk to him” Jisung said. “Yeah, now we know what the problem is” Guanlin added.

Daniel overheard the conversation and said, ”Tsk. Kids these days.”

“Hyung, why don’t we confine them together in a room? And let them talk about things?” Daehwi suggested. “That’s a good idea!” Minhyun replied.

 

 

Minhyun fetched Jihoon while Jisung fetched Woojin and put them together in a room. “No one’s leaving until you two are not yet on good terms.” Jinyoung said. They locked them in a room.

“Ugh I hope they’ll make up.” Daehwi sighed.

 

 

No one is moving an inch. Only 5 minutes have passed but it felt like a year for the both of them.

“Sooo…why are you avoiding me? Why are you ignoring me?” Woojin asked Jihoon. The older looking down he can’t meet the younger’s eyes.

Woojin reached for the older’s chin to look at him. “Yah Jihoonie why?” then the Jihoon’s eyes started to get watery. “Yah don’t cry Jihoonie please? I’m sorry if I did something that made you mad. I’m really sorry!” Woojin hugged the Jihoon while patting his head.

“Woojinah you did nothing wrong it’s just that…” Jihoon can’t finshed his sentence. “Because…?” Woojin waited his answer.

“BECAUSE IT’S BEEN A WEEK SINCE WE GOT IN TO A RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER BUT YOU HAVEN’T KISSED ME YET! I DON’T KNOW IF YOU REALLY LIKE ME OR YOU DON’T WANT THE MEMORY OF YOUR FIRST KISS TO BE REPLACED BY A NEW ONE!” Jihoon said. He is blushing. His ears are red.

Woojin laughed. “WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?” Jihoon asked annoyed. “It’s not that Jihoonie, it’s just that…” his smile disappeared. “Why? You don’t like me enough?” Jihoon asked in the verge of crying.

“No! No, I like you Jihoon! More than you could ever imagine! It’s just that… I…uh…haven’thadmyfirstkissyet.” Woojin answered blushing.

Jihoon laughed and he felt relieved. “You should’ve told me Woojinah!”

“I’m shy! I don’t know how to say it!” Jihoon felt his heart swell with the over flowing happiness he is feeling right now.

“Can we sit on the couch?” Jihoon asked. “Yeah, sure.”

“Jihoonie! Can I…uhm…kiss you?”

“Wait a sec.” Jihoon ran to the bathroom with his heart pounding. “Yah we said no one’s going out!” Daehwi shouted. “This is important Lee Daehwi.”

Woojin played with the pillow while waiting for Jihoon. After a few minutes, Jihoon came back looking fresh.

“Okay so where did we stop?” Jihoon asked. “I…uhh….asked if I could kiss you?”

“Sure Woojinah!”

“Did you just brush your teeth Jihoonie?” the older giggled.

“Uhm…so…where do I put my hands?” Woojin asked awkwardly. “I…don’t know? Uhm…maybe, here?” Jihoon placed the younger’s right hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. “I think my left hand should go here” Woojin moved his left hand towards the older’s waist. “Yeah it’s more comfortable.”

“Should I tilt my head?” Jihoon asked. “Maybe…?”

“You know, I’ll just kiss you already and we’ll figure it out!” Jihoon crashed his lips onto Woojin’s.

The kiss is so innocent; no open mouths or tongues, just sweet and gentle pressed lips. Jihoon felt Woojin’s heart racing so did his. They stayed like that for a minute or two until both of them ran out of breath.

“Jihoonie, I love you!” Jihoon did not answer instead he closed the gap between them. This time the kiss is more intense, full of longing and passion.

Jihoon broke the kissed and answered, “I love you too, Woojinah so much!” This time Woojin closed the gap between them. The two did not care and just enjoyed their time together.

 

 

Daehwi opened the door, “Oops…maybe later”

**Author's Note:**

> another 2park fic probably would be the last since i have uni n that sucks ugh  
> ill definitely write again if i have time!
> 
> ship 2park winkcham yeyyyy
> 
> drop by my twt to fangirl abt wanna one and winkcham  
> @99pinksausages


End file.
